


Get Me To The Church On Time

by beccadearie



Series: With Bloodstained Hands [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, short fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccadearie/pseuds/beccadearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from With Bloodstained Hands (Justice is Done). Arthur and Merlin prepare for their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Me To The Church On Time

**Author's Note:**

> Katie requested something from their wedding and this is what I came up with. Enjoy. :)

Merlin adjusted his bowtie. It wouldn't lie straight.   
  
"It's not working," he called out through the bathroom door, trying not to sound frantic. "It won't lie straight Arthur."   
  
"Well, if you could let me in the door, _Mer_ lin, I could help you." Arthur's voice was muffled through the bathroom door, but he sounded amused. Merlin frowned at the reflection of the door in the mirror.   
  
"We're not supposed to see each other before the wedding, you know. The least you can do is wait for me to get dressed all the way first." Merlin pulled the bow tie loose and started again.   
  
Arthur laughed softly. "It's the bride you're not supposed to see before the wedding, dear, and neither of us is a bride."  
  
"Thank god for that," Merlin muttered into the mirror as he leaned in closer, tugging at his bowtie. "Seriously though, just hold on okay? I want it to be perfect."  
  
Finally, _finally_ , Merlin's shaking hands obeyed him and the tie lay flat. He took a deep breath to steady himself and nodded at his reflection. "Okay."  
  
The first thing Arthur did when he opened the door was fix Merlin's lapels, running his fingers over his tuxedo.  
  
"God, I love you in Armani," he said, lips quirking up. Then he reached up and untwisted Merlin's bowtie, only to match the ends up again.  
  
Merlin rolled his eyes and let Arthur work his magic, fingers moving deftly, brushing gently against his throat as he quickly tied a perfect knot.   
  
Arthur was gorgeous in his three-piece suit, gold cuff links peeking out and his tie just loose enough for Merlin to see a hint of the softness at the hollow of his throat.   
  
"I thought it was finally perfect," Merlin grumbled under his breath half heartedly. Arthur's chuckle echoed throughout the room.  
  
"But I wanted one of my bowties on you." Finishing the knot, Arthur turned him by the shoulders to look into the mirror. Nuzzling the delicate skin behind Merlin's ear, Arthur cupped the side of his neck before meeting his eyes. "Gorgeous," he said, and Merlin shot him a rueful grin, leaning back slightly into Arthur's hands.   
  
Arthur ran his thumb nail across Merlin's pulsepoint and Merlin purred a little, pushing back into his touch. Arthur bent his head to lick delicately just under Merlin's jaw. Merlin sighed, tipping his head back.  
  
"We could just stay here," he murmured drowsily. "Fuck getting married."  
  
"Shh." Arthur nosed at him again before biting him lightly and drawing away. "No fucking before the wedding."  
  
Merlin pouted, but Arthur only lightly tapped his cheek with his thumb. "We have a court date to make and fucking will not only get us messy, but will make us late."  
  
Merlin smiled brightly. "Blowjobs?"  
  
"No blowjobs," Arthur smirked. "I'm not paying for dry cleaning on your suit. Again."  
  
Merlin wrinkled his nose at him and Arthur tipped his head to kiss him softly.   
  
Merlin was panting slightly when he pulled away.   
  
Arthur butted him gently with his forehead before he asked, "All ready to get married?"  
  
Pulling back, Merlin smiled. "Only if you insist. I still think we could sneak in a quick shag."  
  
Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled away from the embrace. "Come on Merlin," he said, checking his cufflinks and studying himself in the mirror. "The Justice of the Peace waits for no one."  
  
Merlin checked himself over in the mirror, running a hand through his tousled hair as Arthur retreated to the bedroom.   
  
"Merlin," Arthur called from behind him.  
  
"Coming," Merlin assured him, flashing the mirror one last confident grin before turning to go.   
  
As they left the bedroom, Arthur caught him around the waist with one arm, leaning in to whisper into his ear.   
  
"The amount of people I'd kill to stay by your side..."  
  
Merlin grinned harder and kissed him on the cheek. "I know, love. I know."  
  
Arthur tugged Merlin along by the hip towards the door. "Shall we?"   
  
"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Just let me know if you have an idea for an outake, extra, or missing scene that you would like to see.


End file.
